Wandering through Mist and Magic
by Saruman-01
Summary: Harry is starting his fith year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back, and Harry keeps experiencing wierd dreams and hearing strange, vicous voices...
1. Default Chapter

Mist and Magic Prologue  
  
RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!!  
  
Darkness. Blood. Kill. You. Now. Come. Closer. Taste your. sweet. blood. Darkness will empower you. Only Darkness.  
  
Sweet Blood. Sweet Screams. Your Blood. Your Screams. Your- Red- Flowing- BLOOD!!  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Harry Potter's anguished scream echoed around the dormitory, bouncing down to the common room and shredding the silence of the night. Harry sat up and wiped the perspiration from his brow. He looked around. It seemed that nobody had heard his scream. And on the first night too, he reprimanded himself. His scar throbbed with sharp pain, but the pain faded away as soon as Harry pressed his hand on it. Harry shuddered inwardly as he thought about his dream. It's safe. I'm in Hogwarts, he reminded himself. Harry lay down and pulled the sheets up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to go to sleep. 


	2. Dreams of the Past

Chapter 1 of Mist and Magic  
  
Dreams of the Past  
  
"Wake Up!" Harry found himself being prodded impatiently by his friend, Ron Weasly. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Looking at Ron, Harry noticed that Ron looked worse than he did, and terribly grumpy. "I didn't get enough sleep last night," complained Ron, "some moron woke up in the middle of the night and started screaming. Did you hear him? Who was he?" Harry snorted. "That was me." Ron looked at him, disbelievingly. "You're joking." "Bad dream." Harry looked like he didn't want to talk about it. "What about?" Ron inquired, looking serious. "It was pitch-dark, and I heard voices, and I saw a bright light. I was running. Then the light disappeared, and I heard this funny voice saying something about darkness empowering him and blood," Harry told Ron. Ron shuddered and said, "You-Know-Who?" "I don't think so," Harry replied. "You should be all right. Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast," Ron said, trying to change the topic. Harry nodded. .  
  
During breakfast, Harry told Hermione about his dream. Hermione practically went into hysterics, and she blamed Ron for not bringing Harry straight to Professor Dumbledore. "It wasn't his fault," said Harry. "I didn't want to go." Hermione shook her head and muttered something about boys. She got up and went to her first lesson, Ancient Runes. Harry looked at Ron. "Divination," groaned Ron. "Hurry up, then," said Harry, standing up and making for the classroom. "Hey Harry! Wait!" shouted Ron as he dashed after the Harry.  
  
.  
  
At Divination, Professor Trelawney gave the class an endless lecture on advanced crystal ball gazing. She finally said, "Now, I would like you to gaze at the crystal ball, and look in its misty depths. What do you see?" Ron started first. He gave Harry a puzzled look and said, "Nothing. Just loads of mist, like the other time." It was now Harry's turn. Harry looked into the crystal ball, expecting to see nothing. But he was wrong. The crystal ball turned a midnight black, and there was no light to be seen. Suddenly, all sound was blocked out of his ears. All he heard were the whimpering cries of a baby in pain. Hissing. Screaming.  
  
Blood. Kill. You. Now. Come. Closer. Taste your. sweet. blood.  
  
No! Harry thought, trying to block the blinding darkness out of his eyes, but in vain.  
  
"Wha-" Harry began, before he found Ron shaking him. "Harry! What did you just do?" Professor Trelawney asked in a disapproving voice. "I." Harry was unable to answer. Ron came to the rescue. "You. Idiot! You just smashed one of Professor Trelawney's precious crystal balls," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, stressing the word precious. "Oh. Um, sorry?" said Harry guiltily. "I am afraid you will have to have detention for that. And ten points from Gryffindor, for utter misbehavior," she said, shaking her head. Harry kept quiet.  
  
.  
  
"Harry. Why did you have to do that?" asked Hermione, looking disapproving. "How would I know?" Harry retorted grumpily. "And it's all your fault that you have to spend three whole hours cleaning the Astronomy tower," Hermione told Harry. "Yes, I know!" snapped Harry. Fuming for no apparent reason, Harry stalked off. "What's the matter with him?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's retreating form. "I don't know," replied Hermione, totally nonplussed.  
  
.  
  
Harry sat on his bed in the dormitory, thinking about the weird things that were happening to him. That horrible blackness!! He thought to himself. It makes me feel so cold and. alone. Finally, he decided to write to Sirius, telling him about his dream. As Harry stood and watched Hedwig fly away, he suddenly felt really lonely. Turning around to return for his next lesson, Harry wondered if he should really go see Professor Dumbledore. 


End file.
